The Origin of Man
by DiamondDix
Summary: A/U: Two unexplored characters from THE FULL CIRCLE. Their beginning, middle, and possibly their end. Drama, adventure, hurt/comfort ...
1. Chapter 1

**_These characters belong to copy-write holders other than myself. I am merely borrowing them. _**

**_I'm writing this because I liked the episode "Full Circle" from Space: 1999 and thought there was far more a back story than what we saw._**

**_Hope you like it! Diamond._**

**_/_**

**_THE ORIGIN OF MAN_**

**_/_**

She lay on the fur, wrapped in another, facing away from him. Her grief was deep and she would not look at him.

He did not know what to do. Her mate understood anguish, had experienced it himself, but he was unaccustomed to his woman's defiance in the aftermath of tragedy. He lay beside her on the fur because it was late. All his people were either preparing to rest for the night or were already asleep. He looked over at the far side of the cave. The young ones were sleeping and had been for hours.

He moved in closer to his woman from the back and put hands on her shoulders. He felt her stiffen slightly at his touch, fearing he might make a demand, then relaxed when he did not. She hadn't allowed him to take her since the tragedy and that was eight moons ago. He supposed he could take her by force – or any woman in his tribe – if he so chose to but, mourning himself, he did not want to expend the energy. It was such a strange feeling – not to want.

Unexpected, she turned around on the fur and faced him.

Silently in the semi dark, he lifted a smudged finger and touched the tear tracks below her eyes.

She took the fur she was wrapped in and pulled it over the both of them. She then placed a hand to his chest and leaned in to feel the warmth and strength of his body, taking in his scent, feeling him hold her. Her man.

It did not happen often but there were times when he could show affection, particularly at a time like this. It was not always so. There was a time when he fought for everything he had – including his woman.

He slept, remembering a time long ago.

**_/_**

Jon was a wanderer, a young warrior without a tribe. He had been kicked out of his own clan, high in the hills, because he was a threat to his older brothers. As their father's favorite, a chief proud of his son's strength and tenacity, he was given opportunities his siblings were not granted. Father was a powerful leader, and a very brutal man he was, but he did have a soft spot for his youngest son.

Then, after the chief died from an unexplained and unexpected fall from a cliff, Jon was cornered and beaten by the older three sons and tossed out of their cave. He recalled his mother's screams of anguish but she was quickly pulled inside and Jon was given a strict warning. If he ever returned to them he would be killed.

The exiled warrior, the son of a king, had walked for weeks. Killing his food and drinking from the river he followed, young Jon considered his options. He needed to find a new tribe, join in, show his abilities which were vast, and ingratiate himself with its leader. He just needed an opening and one day he would show his ruthless brothers what their treachery wrought. He, along with a new tribe, would seek them out and destroy!

All these heated thoughts filled his head when he heard a sound, female grunts and titters, and he came upon some woman near the river. He hid from them, watching. They were all young and fine, wearing simple skin frocks, daughters of tribesmen and warriors. Initially, he thought to pounce and take one for his use but he became intrigued as he observed. The females carefully walked and balanced themselves on boulders and larger rocks, their bare feet in the water as they looked for fish, crabs and other river life. They deposited their findings in fur bags, strapped at their sides.

One woman, tall and self-assured, caught his eye. She had dark, wild hair, an intriguing figure, and the others – despite her youth - appeared to report to her. She wore beads around her neck, unlike the others.

A female child, who had seen no more than six summers, ran to her and clung to the woman's leg. She patted her head and sent her to another, who picked the girl up and took her to the river's edge. Jon quickly knew the woman must be important.

_He wanted her._

The female, suddenly aware, stood to her full height and stiffened. She sniffed the air, as if she unexpectedly caught the scent of something she might have recognized but it confused her. She looked in his direction and Jon, alerted, hid behind the bulk of large tree trunk. He did not want her or any of the others to see him yet.

When their bags were filled the women moved off and he stealthily followed.

They came to a large cave, the females filing in, and Jon sensed there was to be a celebration of some kind. There were many distracted males and females dancing and grunting conversations. When he slipped in, keeping to the wall and shadows, no one seemed to notice.

He looked at the king and queen of their tribe, old but imperial, both sitting above the others on furs draped across large flat stones. They nodded approval as the women deposited their catches of the day into a big pot over a large fire. The water inside was boiling and the sea-life they added to whatever brew was already cooking could only add to the taste.

Jon's suspicion that the young woman he saw was important proved true. She came up to the chief and his woman, bowed shortly, and the Queen stroked her hair. She was their daughter and she wore the same beads as her mother. Later Jon would learn the woman was a shaman, a healer, and her daughter was being well taught; had been given the same curing gift.

He looked at the men of the tribe. None of them were as big or muscular as Jon. They had spent most of their time on the low lands, hunting easy prey and fishing. Jon and his people were from the high lands, the mountains, where they had to do battle with flying monsters; climb and fight for their food on a daily basis.

Their women also fought and were not as delicate, fine boned or as alluring as the women of this tribe. His clan's females were nearly as tough as their men, with thick necks, stout torsos, and strong stocky legs. They lacked the definition and softness in their bodies that these females had acquired … and again Jon looked at the chief's daughter, feeling desire.

He had to have her. But how could he, an outsider, prove his worth to their King? How could he join them and make her his?

Jon watched as the men and women backed up. A demonstration began. Two warriors came together for a battle with spears in the middle of the cave. Jon watched them and nearly growled in contempt at their clumsiness. A single man of his former tribe would have taken them both in no time. If this was the best this tribe had to offer …

Jon felt confident. He knew what he had to do to win a place.

**/**

**More to come.**

**Thank you Becky, Katie and Lisa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for your comments. Hope you like this chapter.**

**CHAPTER 2**

He learned that her name was Lena, often referred to as Luna, since it was believed her mother conceived the female child on the night of a full moon. The people of her tribe did not know yet what it meant, their leader truly did not either, but the remnants of a spoken language and understanding were beginning.

They gave each other names and also certain grunts and guttural inflections denoted labels for animals or creatures they had run into and killed when necessary. Bones had a name: _tacha_. So did food: _ceem_. No one really knew where these names came from and no one cared. It just was what it was.

Jon's tribe was similar in many ways but their language and ceremonies were not so sophisticated. They often merely thumped their chests, beating on one another while others – mostly women and children – stayed in the background and hit rounded stones together while watching the men's activities.

Still, if Jon knew anything about a cave society, erudite or not, it was they respected a member who could provide for everyone in their clan.

And this was how Jon made himself known to Lena's people. He knew he had little time to waste. Soon the cold time would come and he would no longer be able to travel outside. The white rain would fall and he had seen both men and women of his tribe disappear in it only to reappear dead during the thaw.

Jon, as he hunted, thought about his future. He not only desired the chief's daughter but also his people. One day their leader would be no more and Jon, ambitious and sure of his young self, was determined to take his place. It was his birthright as the son of a king and if it was not going to happen within his own tribe he would find one he could control. He would then turn all the men into warriors, have them dominate the area, and become a force to be reckoned with under his command.

But it would take time. Jon was a patient male if nothing else. When he had established himself as the Alpha male of this new tribe, he would not only take what he desired but also what the world, and his old tribe, owed him.

/

On the night of the celebration, establishing the turning of the warm months into the cold, as the darkness came early and the night air chilled, Lena felt something strange come into their cave. It was not just the fermented drink her father passed to all, or the merriment, the abundant food, men and woman proud that they had stored enough supplies for those days when the hunt would be bad, as it always was during the white rain.

Lena sensed something more; frightening and exciting.

She had received the same tingling sensation near the fresh water earlier in the day. Such things came to her more often the older she got.

Once she noticed her mother reacting the same as she and wondered if she too had this gift of insight, something their gods had perhaps granted to healers of any given tribe. Occasionally, they would trade with a tribe just east of their area and when she and mother conversed and exchanged magical powders Lena would want to ask their shaman if he too had such a gift.

But she feared the admission. For if it was found that she had such an ability, if it was deemed evil, her tribe might be considered undesirable and be cast out of such exchanges between tribes. Lena's mother certainly never said anything although she and her daughter would often exchange glances when they mutually sensed something was amiss.

This happened on the night of Lena's man's death. He was fair-haired and simple and had gone on a hunt one day with three others and never returned. The men came back with the news, indicating there was nothing left of him to return for burial, but she and mother knew what had happened even before the revelation. He had been attacked and eaten by one of the big flying monsters. It had come from the hills, saw him, and seized him. He had provided food for her babies.

A bad time.

Lena remembered him and the vision vividly. They had been together one year, both he and she were practically children themselves, but he and father had been disappointed that she had not become big with his off-spring in that time.

She had grieved. Despite his inexperience, clumsiness as both a mate and provider, he was a good man.

However, as the daughter to their king, she was afforded the luxury of time others were not. Her father did not immediately insist she attach herself to another man although there were many who volunteered. He, with his woman's advisement, decided Lena would make her own choice of a second mate. Lena knew it was her duty but none had come to her that she deemed worthy. The Chief was disappointed but allowed his stubborn daughter the gift of time.

Many of the demonstrations of staff fighting and wrestling were for her benefit, Lena knew. The men hoped to impress her. Some did but she was not yet ready for a new companion. She tested her father's latitude often but he was wise enough to know she was loyal and one day would make the correct choice.

He merely needed to be patient.

Then, she felt the tingle and knew whatever it was she had sensed by the water was here in the cave as well. Her eyes searched the crowd as the men fought with staffs. Lena saw a new face. He stood to the back, watching the fighters, his furs darker than their own. He was young and had an intense expression on his bearded, hawk-like face. Lena thought him handsome but she feared him. Not just because he was a stranger and no one but she seemed to notice their secure cave had been breached but because she felt that they were connected in some strange way.

Or, one day, they would be connected.

Lena tried to meet her mother's gaze but this time they were not linked. The older woman was enjoying the show.

She watched as the dark man tore his attention away from the demonstration and his vision took in the enthusiastic crowd. His look was serious, hard and calculating. He then slowly backed up even further and slowly made his way out of the cave.

Lena shivered.

/

The following afternoon he tossed the carcass of a dead pig-like animal at the feet of the tribe's leader. The two men stood in front of one another, Jon being very tall and dark and the chief grey and much shorter. He looked from the beast to the male warrior who held a long staff and had indicated he wanted to join their tribe. This was his offering.

The Chief was impressed and so were many of the tribe's women. They had never seen anything quite like him; so tall, muscular and powerful. He wore a necklace of large sharp teeth around his neck, obviously trophies of his many kills.

The women kneeled near the offering, petting it and cooing their approval: "_Ceeeeem_." they uttered. It was hard to find and capture fresh meat other than river life these days. Many a night their men had returned with nothing. If it was not for their many frost-room items they could all starve during the cold time.

The men, only a few who were not out hunting, stood away from the newcomer and appraised him. They were not yet certain they wanted another male in their tribe. Yet, if he could teach them something new, either to hunt or fight, none were above welcoming Jon to their clan. But they would have to observe him closely. If they found he did not fit in he would be expelled. It had happened many times over the years, a stranger attempting to usurp the authority of their Chief. His people were faithful and would not let it happen.

Jon watched as children, several boys and a few girls - far too many females he thought – came out from various smaller caves and alcoves within the bigger cave to gawk at him.

Impetuous, Jon thumped his chest then spread his fingers as if to encompass the cave and its people. He wanted an answer from their leader.

The man nodded just as Lena and a few others arrived, carrying in fire wood.

Startled, Lena dropped what she had been holding and looked at the newcomer in shock. Their eyes met, his triumphant and hers somewhat frightened.

Yes, he thought, she would be his very soon..

_Her and more._

_/_

_**More to come.**_

_**Thank you Becky and Karen for your help.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

He took his time, watching and reasoning carefully. It was not easy for Jon because he was an instinctual male, as was most of mankind in this day and age, but he had an agenda. It would not do him well to show himself too soon. He ingratiated himself with their Chief and chose his allies wisely. None were as smart or strong as himself, Jon was convinced, but even lesser men had their uses. After all, they were still strong tribesmen and, for this clan, formidable.

And, while they revered him, considered him a comrade, they also feared him. That was important.

The females of his new tribe were excited by Jon. He was striking, slightly ominous, and his carnal prowess and appetite astonished. With the exception of Jon's coveted female, the unattached opposite sex were agreeable, following him about inside and outside their cave, hoping to be his selected. Each wanted to be special to Jon and over eleven moons he took one and often two females each night. All hoped they were his chosen but he had not made a final choice yet.

He waited for her to come to him but she never did.

One female, Jem, with olive skin and wild auburn hair was convinced he would be her man. She was solid and well-muscled, the most resilient of their women, and she felt she deserved the toughest most sought after male. If she had not been a woman Jem would have been a warrior. Often she would go out with the men to hunt and she helped to drag their slaughtered back to the cave. When Jon and she were together, their lust knew no bounds. It was a battle. She would scream and growl under his weight, his thrusting body attempting to master her from behind, and their apex was always brutal, exhausting and gratifying. They had been together four times in eleven moons. Then, as with the others, when he was done with her he pushed Jem away and demanded she leave.

None of the females, including Jem, knew why Jon wanted solitude afterwards, brooding to himself, when he could have the warmth of a human body to sleep next to during the darkness. Only he could know that it was not any of these women he visualized as he had his way with them. It was _her_. It was Lena's face he pictured and her body he used. Yet, when all was done and he came back to reality it was _not_ her. This angered and disappointed Jon and he felt no more need of the female who had quenched his craving.

Why did she not come to him when all the others had?

Was it because she was a Chief's daughter, a sovereign, and she felt him her unequal? If only she knew … Her indifference infuriated him and made Jon want her more. When the time came she would learn what she was missing and he would enjoy teaching his woman the lesson of her life; the ecstasy only he could bring to her.

/

Lena watched him closely. She still felt an odd sensation when Jon was near but the tingling was not as acute as it had been when he first arrived. She thought him a fine male, as did most of the females, but she also sensed danger and a strange sinister aura from his physical presence. It troubled her.

One evening, as she had settled down into her alcove, arranging her furs for comfort and preparing for sleep, she saw him staring at her. He was a distance away, leaning back against a craggy wall and he held a spear in one hand as he chewed on a piece of unripe fruit from the other. She _felt_ his eyes on her first then Lena lifted her head and looked at him, questioning. She could not be certain what was behind those light-colored but veiled eyes. She sensed a peculiar admiration coupled with hunger. It frightened her a little although she knew her father's existence and Jon's respect for him would keep her safe. In addition, Jon would not think of tackling the Chief's daughter for fear on being driven from their clan and not being allowed back in. The white rain was already falling and shelter was paramount.

Jon and her father, the more she thought of it, seemed to be getting along almost too well. She watched them together drinking her father's fermented brew, laughing together, bonding in a strange father-son way that was quick and disquieting. Twice during the week Father had gone out on hunts with his men, at Jon's urging. He came back exhausted but content.

Then, the evening before last, she and Mother watched as Jon and the others returned, bringing Father in. He was scratched, bruised and uneasy on his feet. One of the men told a tale of how they travel north and the hunters came into contact with a creature three times the size of a man. It had attacked their leader and he might have been killed if it had not been for the strength and cleverness of Jon. He had tricked the creature off of a cliff after a difficult battle.

Lena looked at Jon with awe, as did others, and she noticed he too was battered. A serious cut was visible on his forearm and while her mother and some of the other females attended to their King, Lena moved over to Jon.

Any other time he might have waved off such ministrations but seeing as how it was Lena attending to his wound he did not stop her. He watched intently as the practitioner brushed away grime with her warm, slender but firm fingers. She then sprinkled a powder on the injured area and murmured words, thanking the gods for their protection and praising Jon, as a warrior and savor of their leader, for his service.

He wanted to reach for her then, claim her as his own, but he kept control of his already taxed restraint. Jon did not make a move. It was not the right time. However, he did grunt a sort of admiration then made a motion with his hands that she should return to her father.

Lena was unexpectedly forlorn by his obvious disinterest. Yet, she was also a little relieved. Any woman who might call him her man would have to be as strong and brutal as Jon. Lena was not a warrior. She was a healer, a combatant of a different kind, and one day she would find a man who could truly appreciate her talents. He would also be a male she could reveal her secrets too as well. He would understand that she was much more than a mere trophy. Jon, she knew, could only understand brute force, primitive need, and take what he felt belong to him.

Nuance was not his strength.

Let Jem have him, Lena thought. She was more his type. Lena had heard the couple's rutting, their grunts echoing off the walls through-out the inner cave. He loved like a lower creature. Jem might be an animal but not she.

And strangely, that made Lena envious.

/

The night after, in the warmth of the cave, as the day's kill roasted over a fire, torches were lit, and some of the cave-people worked on sharpening their tools, sewing, or crushing various plant life into mystical powders.

The Chief demanded entertainment.

Soon, eight of their clan dropped what they were doing and picked up their instruments, rounded rocks against flat stones, thin reeds and tree branches made into whistles and flutes. Their music was good and many clapped with pleasure.

Still, after a while their leader became bored. He looked to his mate. The woman was placing the finishing touches on a fine new cape for her man. He was inspired. It was an acceptable and a much treasured prize for any warrior who showed he was worthy of its finery.

The Chief glanced at Jon. The hunter had been itching to show off his fighting skills. Now was the time.

He stood and announced a competition.

The music stopped and hoots of approval sounded all around the common cave area. He took the spear beside him and tossed it at his closest warrior. The man bounded, with a beastly yell to the middle of the cleared common area and waited for others to join him. Many jumped in, staffs clashing, fist punching and the crowd surrounding them were wholly entertained.

Jon did not attend right away. He watched the fight with the others, his gaze leaving it to look at Lena who viewed the competition beside her mother. She had a sort of removed admiration for what was going on but was not as afire as many of the other females. He then looked at their Chief who, he saw, was staring at him and waiting. Jon rounded the cheering crowd and the musicians. He then passed behind Lena and her mother. He spoke directly into their Chief's ear, grunting a proposition that made their leader at first look at him as if he thought Jon crazy or impractical.

Finally, the Chief nodded.

Enthusiastically, Jon pulled off his own cape then jumped from the stone platform directly into the middle of the battle. He and his staff fought three at a time, eliciting oohs and awes from the audience. The other warriors, ten in all, did not know what hit them. He was quick, skilled and vicious in his rampage. Men fell from his left and right, rolling away aching and humiliated. The only true competition Jon had was from a male a little older than him, lean and around Jon's build.

The Chief and his woman stood, watching their confrontation. Lena also observed the viciousness of their newcomer's assault.

Malk cornered Jon but only once. Before he knew it Jon had placed a swiping blow to his left wrist, snapping it, and the warrior was forced to concede. His woman attended to his injury as best she could.

Applause rang out as Jon looked up at the Chief's family, victorious.

Surprising, their leader did not seem pleased but, instead, conflicted.

Jon mounted the platform once again, lifting his arms in victory as the men and women gave him an ovation. He then turned with great expectation to their leader.

With a sheepish gesture, the Chief took the cape from his woman and presented it to Jon. Again, the crowd was awe-struck. What a fine prize for a great warrior. Jon took it but seemed unimpressed. He stared at their leader, daring him to go back on their bargain.

The Chief told him, briefly and succinctly, if Jon was able to clear out the room and won an uncontested victory over all his other warriors, he would give him whatever he asked for. The Chief knew what he truly wanted but hoped his regard and the cape would be enough.

Jon would have none of it. A finger pointed out, directly at Lena, then a fist came back to pound his own chest.

The air became tense. Their audience was suddenly silent.

Lena's eyes opened wide as she looked from her mother to the Chief, then to Jon.

The Chief's woman pulled on his arm, wanting an explanation. Irritated, he growled and pushed her away.

He would break one vow to keep another.

The Chief made a deal and would stand by it – no matter what he had promised the two favorite women in his life. Jon was too valuable to lose and that just might happen if he did not get what he wanted. He would rather have the man as an ally than a potential foe. After all, when one thought about it seriously a woman, be it his daughter or a common girl, was little price to pay.

He wanted strong grandsons!

The Chief reached over and took Lena's arm and pulled her beside Jon, their champion. He then grunted words of satisfaction and, except for a few disappointed women, there was again loud praise from their clan.

Jem stood to the back of the cave, seething and growling under her breath.

Stunned, unable to make a sound, unbelieving the betrayal of her father, Lena looked up at Jon.

_No, this could not be happening._

Then the tingle began again. Lena should have known. This moment was preordained. Her strange gift had told her of his coming and although she was not sure what it meant when it first made itself known she now accepted what she would become. She would be Jon's until the day he or she died. And, Lena supposed, if she did not give in to this pitiless man _that_ day could be very soon.

The Chief gave a grunt. Their wedding ceremony was over.

Jon grasped Lena's upper arm and roughly pulled her with him.

Her mother squealed and followed, carrying two heavy furs with her.

They were for her daughter's marriage bed.

/

**More Coming Soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

He pushed his somber woman inside of their sleeping hollow.

Jon then moved to the side, sliding a torch firmly into a crevice, crouching and carefully watching Lena and her mother's exchange; reassuring touches and purrs. He felt confident now that he had what he wanted and gave the two females a little time to get his chosen settled, anticipating what was to come.

The Chief's woman gave Lena the large furs then lifted a hand, her fingers touching her daughter's hair and cheek. She looked into her searching eyes, seeing anguish and hurt, but knowing there was nothing she could do to reverse the situation. Their king had spoken and his daughter's new mate was Jon. She would serve him and be loyal - and make the best of it. The tribe's senior healer, she who had the sight and held their leader's heart and faith, had seen it coming. She was resigned, despite the betrayal to their offspring.

A rough growl and fierce grunt, along with a terse thrust of a finger, indicated that Jon - patience now gone - wanted the older woman to leave. He could only be munificent for so long and, he suspected, the Chief's woman feared and distrusted him. She often looked at him as if she saw something others did not. Or perhaps the tribe did see it but were wise enough not to let it show.

Later, he would realize his own mate was very much the same way.

When she was gone he watched as Lena carefully spread the new fur over his own. The second was placed to the side for later, to cover them from the cold. His trophy-cape, won from a battle that also secured him a valuable wife, was used as a pillow. Already the cave was cooling but she knew what was expected from her. He was not her first mate after all. Lena removed her own cape from slender shoulders and positioned it at the corner of the bed fur.

She then sat waiting, her long legs tucked underneath her.

Lena felt the tingle. It ravaged her brain and savaged her soul.

She was brave and submissive, awaiting the attention of her man. If his blood was still burning from the violence he had just participated in Jon could hurt her, whether he meant to or not. She had seen it happen before from even lower men than he. As a healer, taught and trained by her mother, she had been called upon to help females with private aches and pains from such attacks.

In the dim light, Lena watched him toss his spear away and come to her. He crawled slowly on all fours, his eyes raking over her body, displayed in the orange gleam of his torch. She shivered and every instinct told Lena to run and hide. She could not. She had a duty not just to her father and this man but to her tribe. It was expected from her body the next King would come and if it was foretold that Jon would be its father then so be it.

He rested on his knees, gazing at her.

Lena was surprised when he did not immediately seize her. Instead, she watched and remained seated as he leaned forward and sniffed, at first her neck and then her hair, taking in her scent. A hand rose to touch her face, cheek and shoulder - surprisingly gentle. He then carefully pushed her backward so that she was resting, face up, on the soft fur. Jon could do what he wanted with her, sadistically if he wished, but he seemed content in wooing his new mate. Lena was stunned by his consideration under the circumstances.

He wanted to know her scent, body and texture. In an abrupt motion he pulled his bone knife, short cape, and skin-tunic off, revealing a hard abdomen and a defined, well-muscled chest.

Lena was impressed to see him bared despite her reservations.

Once again, he leaned forward and sniffed her upper chest at the underside of her chin. He then tugged at her clothing, wanting to see her. With his unruffled help the skin was removed and she was naked. His hands touched her smooth shoulders, slid over her chest and breasts and down her flat belly and firm legs.

"Spelza." He murmured his tribe's word for _special _or_ beautiful_.

The air was cool but his hands were warm and she felt near pleasure as he stroked her flesh. His nose, lips, teeth and facial hair caressed where his hands had touched. Lena felt a calming heat in the pit of her stomach. An ache and need she had long denied herself.

Jon's attention was diverted from her just once when he heard a noise from the outer cave. He looked but it was dark and he saw nothing. It did not matter. This night would not be disturbed. He had waited long enough!

She reached up and pulled at the necklace of sharp teeth that dangled just past his throat. They scratched her when he bent down close. Jon understood and pulled it from around his neck and placed it at the top corner of their fur.

Again, he inhaled and touched. He then he lifted her up and over. His firm hands slid from her shoulders, down her spine and rear. Jon, with little formality, felt the moist warmth of her desire and was pleased. She wanted him, craved him, even if she behaved to the contrary.

Lena could not see him behind her but she could hear his ragged groan. She could feel him positioning himself, balmy breath in her ear, his cheek rubbing against her hair and temple, ready to claim his mate – his prize - for the first time.

She was ready and willing. Lena wanted him.

/

In the darkness an infuriated female figure crouched near a rough cave wall. From the angle where she was perched she could see and hear the activity in the common cave, where music had started again and the inhabitants celebrated the marriage of their princess.

She could also see into the inner cave where Jon was collecting what was his. She could hear grunts and cries of pleasure from both.

Her knife dug viciously into the soil near her feet. She twisted it back and forth as she snarled.

One day, Jem vowed, her weapon would find a home in soft, pliant flesh!

/

When she awoke in the morning he was gone.

_He had taken her … and it had been good._

She was still wrapped in their fur and Lena felt strange. The woman knew she should be fatigued and sore. Her man had been eager and could not get enough of her last evening. Yet, she felt far more satiated than used. No wonder the other females had enjoyed his company so much. But now he was hers. _Her man._

And she was sorry he was not with her now.

Lena sat up and felt something had slipped from her chest onto her lap. She lifted it up for inspection. It was his pride and joy, the necklace with his trophies, the teeth he had taken from the monsters he had destroyed.

It was hers now, to wear with pride.

/

_SHORT CHAPTER!_

**MORE TO COME (IF YOU WANT IT - _Let me know_)!**

**_Th__anks AFL for your help._**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Eighteen moons arose and disappeared since the night Jon proved his worth as their principal tribe member and took his chosen woman. As the long frigid days and evenings passed there seemed to be a change in allegiances. While no one truly disputed their king's rule it now seemed clear, whether their leader was aware of it or not, that Jon was positioning himself as his eventual replacement.

Malk, the only male clan member Jon authentically respected, was still nursing a broken wrist from their encounter. The next morning, after their impressive battle, Lena took the warrior aside and straightened his hand. She wrapped it firmly with sticks, twine and strips of hide. His mate, Ceta, was appreciative and - despite the injury – the couples bonded.

Lena already had a bond with their youngest daughter, Keli, who was no more than six winters old and she was pleased to be allied with her mother as well.

During the days that followed, Lena noted Jon and her father's uneasy alliance, the chief giving the bigger man furtive side glances and tentative support. While part of her was pleased by Jon's abilities and their cooperation she was also somewhat ambivalent. Lena no longer had the closeness she once shared with her sire. Even her mother noticed the change. Despite the fact Lena and Jon were well matched, got along fittingly under the circumstances, she could not forgive their chief for breaking his word, for not allowing Lena to make her own choice of a mate.

Yet, on some level she did understand his behavior. She was, as the chief's only child, a bit more important than other females but basically, in a world where being ruthless and strong made rulers, she was still considered a breeder. Even as a skillful healer, a position of some importance, Lena was a mere woman and inferior to some of her male counterparts. Without sons what could her father do but take advantage of her beauty and sound body. The intelligence and sensibility of a female mind was no match for the brute strength and tenacity of an accomplished warrior. If Lena were to be a queen she would have to be the mate of a king.

Jon, as young as he was, was healthy and powerful. He wanted Lena and could, through her, give the tribe fine robust sons. Coming from a place unknown and having proven himself a strong fighter with respectable taste, he would inject a new hearty bloodline into a tribe that was becoming weaker because of inbreeding and lack of challenge. Few at this time understood that such things were important but the chief and Jon did. If their leader was to have a legacy it must come from Lena and Jon.

Still, Lena could not get past the reality that her father had, in essence, sold her and forced her to couple with an outsider they knew little or nothing about, for purely selfish reasons. He treated her like a common female from their tribe. _Her_ feelings did not matter to their leader and, whether he felt remorse or not, she respected him now _only_ because he was their king. In her heart, Lena could no longer experience the fondness and admiration she once had for her father. He was a stranger to her now.

Looking up from her meal, Lena felt Jon's eyes on her. He wanted to know if she had enough to eat. She did and watched as he got up and walked to the fire pit, to the roasted beast, to get more meat for himself. Lena, despite being chosen by Jon, was not certain - even after eighteen moons - how he felt about his bride. She _was_ his and he was protective. He took her body often and while vigorous and attentive he was never too rough. Other men in their tribe could not make such claims. He rightly expected her loyalty and cooperation. He _did_ covet Lena, warning no other man could touch her, but was it genuine care or because she was the means to an end? If she were to become big with child it _must_ be his.

Sometimes, when he looked at her so intently, she could see him thinking but did not know what was going on in his head. Often, her ability to view the future or unseen present did not work on him. Did he want and need the chief's daughter only because she was influential? Jon had staked a claim not just on her but his position. She could not help admiring Jon, despite his callousness.

Earlier this evening, with the cold wind whipping outside, the opening closed with woven mats and furs, the cave was warm and inviting inside. The large dead creature, one they had kept in their cold room for weeks, was now roasting on a spit and the two females who were cooking announced that it was time to eat.

"Ceem!"

As always, the chief and his wife partook first then removed themselves to their lofty perch to observe their people and dine. Eighteen moons ago Lena would have joined them. After, it was always every man and woman for themselves, often grabbing, pushing and growling their superiority as they tore off strips and ran to corners to feed themselves and their young.

The eager, hungry tribe started forward.

Jon would have none of it this evening. He quickly made a move at dominance.

Lena watched as her man lifted his spear in a threatening motion, causing the others to back away. He then indicated that she stand beside him before the fire. Tentatively, Lena did as he ordered, looking at her curious mother and father - and the watching clan. Jon then pulled his bone knife, cut two large slabs of meat from the beast, and put them on a stone tablet. With the stabbing motion of his hand, he told her to take it to their eating area near her sires. Once she did, Jon indicated Malk and Ceta should take their place before the beast. He made room for them.

The warrior nodded his understanding and pulled his woman with him, motioning their children to stay put. He was now Jon's steadfast second in command. Once the wrist healed they would be a force to be reckoned with. When they had taken what they wanted and moved away, the fight for food escalated.

The Chief drank his fermented brew and watched over the scene, chuckling at the carnage. His people were falling over themselves and throwing punches to get choice pieces of meat from the animal. The disorder was amusing but afterwards, when he was sober, the Chief would reconsider. He had always managed to keep peace in the past. There was no need for anger and panic in an obedient society. However, lately matters were changing, becoming exceedingly chaotic, and he would wonder how it had happened … until the day he died.

Finishing her supper, Lena realized how risky a move it was for someone so new to their tribe, who was not the chief, to insist on special treatment. Jon was undeniably brave and charismatic. His demands for respect, their compliance, symbolized good things for his future with their tribe. But he needed to be careful … Not everyone was going to stand down while this newcomer made a beeline to power.

Yet, in her mind's eye, feeling the tingle and using her gift, Lena saw Jon wrapped in her father's ceremonial robe, men and women dancing around him. In the future Jon was going to be their chief, she knew. Lena could see it as she saw something more. Lena saw herself, laying a hand on her protruding belly, watching the ceremony … The expression on her face was both proud and enigmatic.

/

Later Jem, sitting by herself and grinding a meaty bone between her teeth, watched Jon and Lena resting next to one another. She saw his necklace of fangs laying against her chest. Jem had wanted it and thought during one of their inflamed evenings together Jon might give it to her. Yet, when she tugged on it he growled, a clear indication it was not hers to have. She had realized his plans never included her and that infuriated the woman.

How was it possible that Lena, despite being the Chief's daughter, rated such a warrior's prize? Jem watched as his eyes darted about the cave, taking everything in, certain of no one but comfortable with his mistrust. He then looked at his woman again but Jem could not tell what he was thinking. Did she truly please him? How was it possible?

If she were his woman, Jem thought, Jon would never have to watch his back. She would be his warrior wife and would gladly kill all those who would challenge his superiority. Could Lena make the same claim? _No._ Jem decided she would have to do something about her. Jon deserved better.

_She_ was better.

/

The white rain had briefly stopped and the tribe took advantage of a clear sky and warm sun which arose one brisk morning. The men, including their chief, had nearly all gone hunting and all but a few women, who were ill, ran for the lake to get fresh water. Lena told the women to bring their empty fur bags to get fish. If the men failed it would be good for their clan to have a back-up meal. Their stores were seriously depleted, despite a promising start to the cold months, and they might be in trouble if the warmer months did not come early.

Jem, who often went with the men during these excursions, decided instead to accompany the females. She saw an opportunity and advised the ailing queen she would be on guard, watching over the women, her daughter especially, in case of a monster confrontation or other peril.

Later, Lena would note an odd half smile that should have warned her of deceit.

Jon, before he parted from his mate, gave her a tall staff. She had been working with staffs of various heights and weights for weeks, under his tutelage. He insisted she learn how to handle one. One day it might be important for her to protect herself. Lena thought he was being over-protective and too demanding. She had a knife after all. But as a warrior he understood the necessity of being skilled with more than one weapon. She complied.

Still, it was awkward and she leaned it against a tree trunk as they fished, filled their water skins, and hunted herbs to both season their food and make the magical powders she and her mother used for medicinal purposes.

She showed the females and children who were hunting herbs what they needed most. It was difficult because the white rain had killed most of what she sought but the yellow flower with spiked pedals was the most effective for chest wetness and purging. She needed as much as she could get because many, including their queen, had been inflicted during the cold.

Jem decided to make a calculated move an hour into their search. Everyone was busy and distracted so she separated herself from them and found where the river ended and the great falls of water began. The location was perfect for her purpose. She quickly made her way back to the women, found Lena searching in some brush, and indicated where she had found massive amounts of the flower she required.

Lena followed the warrior woman, grasping her staff out of respect for Jon and his wishes, and regretted not asking others to follow the further they traveled away from the women and their camp. Lena's tingle made itself known. Something was not right. They had walked far but, as yet, Lena did not see a sign of the yellow flowers. Angered, she called to Jem, stabbing her staff deeply into the soil next to her and refusing to walk another step until she explained herself.

Jem's answer was a scream, ferocious and animal-like, and a lunge.

Although Lena knew there was something afoot she had no idea the woman would be so foolish as to make an attempt on the life of the chief's daughter. Still, in retrospect, she should have known. Jem had made no secret that she expected to be Jon's woman. She had been giving Lena dark stares and growls under her breath for weeks. Still, doing away with Lena could only get her into trouble … _if_ the others knew she had killed her.

Staggered, Lena grasped onto what Jem was doing as she came at her. They were close to the falls for a reason. Murdering her in this way would look like an unfortunate accident. Unable to do anything else, Lena lifted her staff and fought the big woman bravely.

However, they were not equally matched. Lena was hardy but fine boned and lean whereas Jem was muscular and meaty. If not for the skills Jon had taught her Lena would not have lasted as long as she did – surprising Jem – but in the end the warrior woman's strength and endurance out lasted Lena's stealth.

Lena was caught hard at the side of her head and fell to the forest floor, dazed. Jem grasped the young woman by her hair and wrist and pulled her to the falls. Fury, greed and a sudden panic pushed Jem forward. She could hear the other women from their tribe calling for their princess. They must have followed them and were slowly catching up.

Still, she wanted her deserved trophy from this kill and pulled the necklace of teeth from around Lena's neck to keep as her own. She stuffed them into the bag at her side.

Jem brought Lena to the fall's edge, looking down at the rush of water and foam. Steam arose from its depths and she could not see where the fall ended but it did not matter. It was far enough down where no one would ever find Lena's broken body and if they did it would not be until the warmer time came – too late to make a difference.

She pushed and, at the last moment, Lena opened her eyes wide and realized what was happening. She fought it, scratching at the frosty ground and her assailant, but inevitably was pushed over the side and disappeared.

Jem's cry of triumph changed when she saw the first of their women make an appearance. It was Ceta and her eyes sought her friend, darting about the enclave. Jem pointed frantically over the falls, pretending wild grief at such a horrible accident, demonstrating how she had shouted warning – but the princess disappeared before she could get to her.

Ceta wailed long and hard, as did many of the women, including a female child of no more than six Summers, as they made their way back to the cave.

It would be hard to tell the king and queen what had happened … and none were looking forward to her fierce mate's reaction. They had been bound for such a short period of time but he was unmistakably attached to she who was his.

Behind the women, walking back to their camp then to their cave, Jem tried to hide her celebratory smile

/

Bruised and battered, Lena awoke wet and cold but not dead. She had fallen onto a jutting piece of the hillside just inside of the falls. It was a small apron of sorts and she had been lucky. Lena felt the side of her face and when she looked at her fingers they were thick and sticky with blood that had come from a scalp wound.

Her head hurt as she looked up, the steam around her making it difficult to see the top. Lena exhaled and pulled her knife, one she now wished she had plunged deeply into Jem's treacherous heart, and dug ruts into the side of the hill. Slowly, she would make her way up and return to her people.

Thinking logically for a woman of her time, once back in their warm cave, she would unapologetically have to have Jem executed. If she did not Jon and her parents indisputably would. And somehow, Lena thought as she dug rut after rut in her quest to get to the top of the cliff, she would feel far more satisfaction if it was herself that did the killing.

A scene formed in her mind, whether it be from her gift or a vivid imagination, and Lena smiled through her pain.

/

**More to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

They returned to the cave, not long after the hunters, just as the day's brightness started to turn dark. The women's screams made it clear all was not well.

The Chief growled his alarm and Lena's mother howled her despair. Jon – true to character – bellowed outrage and was nearly out of the cave's exit when Malk grabbed his arm and indicated the night sky was upon them. There was danger in the dark. What's more, it was starting to get cold again. Not only would Jon not find her but he would freeze while trying. Jon pulled his arm from Malk. His comrade was wise but Jon was single-minded. _She was his woman._

Lena's mother, still weak and unwell, brought forth Jon's cape and thrust it into his arms. '_Bring her back!' _The plea could not have been clearer had she actually uttered the words. She distrusted Jon, saw his peculiar brutality, and was furious with her own mate for putting Lena in such peril. Nonetheless, now she begged Jon to rescue Lena and bring her back to them alive.

Jon looked to their leader, waiting for his visible support, and when he made a curt gesture of approval, Jon was out of the opening at a run. He carried his spear and a few of his tribe's warriors, including Malk, followed. Jon's had proven himself worthy of their assistance and no one wanted to upset their chief (or impending chief) with inaction.

They got half way to the falls, exclaiming their disquiet, but could go no further. The wind and white rain was now coming down heavily and they could not keep torches lit or see their hands in front of their faces.

Awhile later the men, including Jon, dragged back into the cave. They were all tired and bitter.

Lena's parents were desolate, her mother inconsolable, but they were also accepting as they turned in, walking sluggishly and unsteadily to their bed furs.

While the others retired for the night, anticipating another search for their princess come dawn, Jon crouched by the fire and stared at the cave's entrance. A light screen was there to keep the white rain out but Jon insisted nothing more block it incase Lena somehow found her way back to them. Most felt his expectation futile but acceded to his command. Even if he had the gift of words he could not explain a feeling he had. Jon simply did not believe she was dead. Lena was hurt, possibly laying somewhere below the falls, but she was not dead. She would come back to him _or_ he would find her. Thousands of years in the future the spiritual link he shared with his woman might be called intuitive devotion but, here and now, it was earnest intuition.

A hand touched his back as Jem made her presence known. Right now Jon was not in the least pleased with the female or desiring her company. She had allowed this to happen. Jem should have watched over Lena, making certain such accidents did not occur. He would never forgive her stupidity. Nearly seductive, her hands moved up his back to his broad shoulders as she attempted to massage the tenseness from his shoulders. Furious, Jon knocked her away with a single blow of his elbow to her chest. Then, with a grunt, he ordered Jem, lying flat on her back behind him, to return to her bed. He wanted quiet and nothing more.

With an angry hiss she complied. This was a setback but Jem was confident in their future. He would return to her once his misery and opportunities lessened. Jon only took puny Lena as his mate because she was the chief's daughter. He might be their king some day and when it came to be she, Jem, would be his woman.

The following morning, the wind abating and the white rain having ceased, the first rays from the great bright ball in the sky bounced light off the icy but bare limbs of trees. Jon and his men were out again, searching for Lena. No one but her man and perhaps her mother believed Lena was still alive but that did not halt them from doing as they were told. They split up and searched not only where she fell over the falls but the bottom and surrounding areas as well.

There was no sign of her.

Mumbles grew among the warriors of an unimaginable possibility, that a monster had found and ate her body. Jon maintained there was no _tacha_ (bones) and no proof. He would not believe it. However, Jon did not _feel_ her as comfortably as he had the night before and this made him afraid and desperate.

He sniffed the damp air, widened his eyes, and searched the whiteness for any and all movement. Nothing would escape him; not the flight of a bird, the buzz of an insect, or even the faint step of a female who had come to mean more to him than he was willing to admit.

Jon spun away from the river where it turned into the falls. He thought he heard something, a cracking, possibly the breaking of ice, but his vision took in the movement of a small hill of sparkling whiteness. It was not far in the distance, near an outcropping of trees and boulders. Then he saw a hand poke through the packed white rain. "Lena!" exploded hoarsely from his mouth.

His shouts alerted the men. They ran to the mound and dug, pulling the woman out.

Last night, having reached the top of the falls, exhausted and dizzy, she managed to crawl to this place in the dark, at the height of the storm, and found shelter from the wind and white rain under a sloping bolder.

She was placed in Jon's strong arms as he knelt in the slush and, as he held her, he quickly examining her injuries. Lena was shaking, weak, had bruises and her lips were an odd color. However, what concerned him most was the blood which caked her hair and rested on her temple.

Jon did not know how she had tumbled over the falls without dying and managed to make it back to mid-level as she did but it must have been magic; the gods at work. He had seen men and women fall from the mountain he had once lived on and very few survived. Those who did behaved strangely for the rest of their lives. Yet here was his woman. Again, he was reminded how special she was. "Spelza." he whispered, close to her ear, and watched as she managed a smiled.

_Alive _and he knew it.

Malk thumped Jon's shoulder. They needed to get her back to their warm cave or she would not remain that way.

/

Cries of joy were tempered with caution as John carried Lena into the cave. She was placed by the common area fire and examined thoroughly by her mother. The healer indicated they needed to remove all of her wet, frozen rags and wrap Lena tightly in warm furs. Cautiously, she cleaned her head wound with fresh water and watched as Lena's eyes opened, feeling Jon pulling at her clothing.

He motioned for Malk's woman to help him.

Carefully, Ceta took off Lena's fur boots. They had been practically frozen to her feet and she worried her friend might lose some toes. The tribe had seen it happen before from hunters who had been out in the frost far too long. Still, Ceta was encouraged when she gently tickled Lena's foot and saw the woman's toes move in a gesture of irritation.

Lena was a strong woman but there were not many women _or _men who could face such exposure for such a prolonged period and survive. Conversely, the healer sprinkled Lena with magical yellow powders and danced around her, praying to their gods as the tribe lowly hummed a song of strength.

Jon sat beside his incapacitated woman, examining the dark bruises on her bared body, and took it all in. There had never been this much ceremony with his old clan. If a warrior or any tribe member fell ill or was injured they would be watched for a short time, given food and drink, but if they did not improve the weakened would be pushed aside, often into a corner of their cave, fed marginally and kept warm until they died. Then their bodies would be sacrificed to the flying monsters as a tribute. It seemed fitting as some thought they were the messengers of the gods and a gift of human flesh might mean better times for their people.

Ceta's young daughter, the girl who would soon be seeing her seventh Summer, brought Lena a bowl of broth, feeding it to her, then knelt near Lena's head and gently reached forward to soothingly touch her forehead and hair. She watched their queen and healer closely.

Jon approved. It was a testament to Lena's importance and kindness that she was the recipient of concern from all who knew her.

All but one.

Jem stood behind the others. She did not pray, merely stared and breathed unevenly, knowing she was ruined. What dark force was keeping the woman alive? What did she have to do to get Lena out of her and Jon's lives forever? Jem knew she needed to get the princess alone and kill her before the others discovered her vile secret!

/

During the night Lena awoke to quiet and darkness. A moderate fire now burned in the pit beside her, its warmth and gleam comforting.

Lena rested on her side and felt a weight on her back. She turned carefully over and saw a deeply asleep Jon. He had stayed with her, spooned her, warming her with the heat of his own body. She lifted fingers to touch his thick beard then rose further to touch his generous mouth. He truly was a fine-looking male and his devotion surprised her.

There were times when she felt like another possession to Jon, just one more to add to the others. She could easily be discarded like his worn cloak or a dull knife, Lena thought. Yet, here he was, lying close and protecting her from harm. Jon hadn't gone off and warmed himself with another female whilst she was ill. He was steadfast in his capture of her and, not so reluctantly now, Lena was gratified. Her man, although not perfect, was loyal. Would he stay that way?

Lena recalled being out in the hostile cold and Jon coming for her. She had _felt_ him again, an annoying tingle in her ears, as she lay beneath the sloping stone. It had forced her to awaken and move; to break through the snow and ice which covered her shelter.

Memory impaired by her ordeal, Lena recalled little else, including how she found herself lost and outside in the first place. She would remember, given a little time, but for now she was satisfied to be home and safe.

/

Two days later, when Lena was able to stand and walk with the help of the other women in her tribe, she discovered she was no longer wearing Jon's necklace. Lena was devastated, almost like a bride who had lost her wedding ring. She cried and frantically patted her upper chest, looking about the floor of their cave then out of the exit. If she lost it near the falls she would not find it again until the white rain melted.

Though disappointed, Jon was not nearly as upset and, as he took his turn and walked her about the cave, strengthening her legs, he patted his woman's shoulder. He assured Lena there would be another with many more fine teeth to adorn her appealing neck and chest. He was young, self-assured, and they had a long future together. He would find her enough teeth to make five necklaces!

/

Days later, Lena moved back to her and Jon's bed hollow. She still slept a great deal, her body continuing to heal, but she grew stronger by the day and the groggy woman enjoyed visits from Ceta, her mother and the children. Ceta's little girl told Lena she wanted to be a great healer just like their queen and Lena.

One week later, after a dark-time meal and barely able to sit up, Lena left her people, including Jon, to turn in early. They were all in the common area, the men entertaining themselves with stories of bravery while the women worked with skins from a few new captures, creating extra feet coverings for their last month of cold. Lena slept lightly, enjoying the stillness, when she perceived a noise close to her ear.

She felt a slight sting under her chin and heard a low breathy keen.

Lena opened her eyes and saw a displeased Jem staring down at her. She crouched beside her and the woman's bone-knife was positioned close to Lena's throat. Lena nearly shouted for help when the stronger woman's hand clamped tightly over her mouth. Struggling, Lena was still too weak and no match for the warrior woman.

Jem had seen her opportunity and seized it. She thought to kill Lena quickly but the temptation of waking her and making the useless princess, who had stolen her man, see who was slaughtering her was just too appealing to resist. It was an error in good judgment, perhaps, but Jem - now laying heavily on top of Lena - kept her still and was pleased. Her knife hovered over Lena's face, her eyes wide, and Jem was trying to decide what to cut first. The cheek, forehead, or go straight for her throat?

Lena tried to bite Jem's hand but it was so rough and meaty. The woman barely felt a sting and she nearly chuckled at the feeble princess's efforts at freedom. Jem heard a roar of laughter from the common area and, now satisfied, felt that any commotion Lena might make in this hollow would fall on deaf ears. It was now time for her to die.

Jem raised the bone knife and nearly swung it down to be finally rid of Lena once and for all, when a shrill scream distracted her and gave Lena the opportunity to push her assailant away. The cry came from Ceta's daughter who had left the others and came to offer Lena fruit she had gathered with her own small hands.

Lena then shouted, loud and long, and Jem jumped back and out of the hollow.

Fatigued, Lena slowly pushed her way out of the furs and hollow and into the men and women who had come to see what was happening. Jem had rounded them and returned into the common area. The girl took Lena's hand and the two indicated the clan should follow them. When they got to the open area Lena pointed at Jem who pretended to be utterly confused by their princess's claims.

Ceta's child made it clear what she had seen, indicated a thrusting motion with a knife.

Jon looked from Lena to Jem. He knew the warrior woman was ambitious but he had a difficult time believing she would have the audacity to actually attempt the murder his woman!

The chief and Lena's mother stood on their perch, overseeing their people. If it wasn't for the substantiation of the child they might have thought Lena had a nightmare. After all, much like his mate early in her illness, his daughter had been ill and feeble of mind since her exposure.

However, any doubt was pushed away when Ceta came into the room carrying Jem's fur bag. From it she pulled Lena's necklace, given to her by her man, the one Lena thought never to see again.

It all came rushing back to Lena. She spoke of how Jem had attacked her near the falls and pushed her over – but first snatched the necklace as a prize.

The men and women were astounded and growled their revulsion.

Jon moved toward the warrior woman now, his staff raised to beat or eradicate her. His fury knew no gender.

Jem's knife was raised, ready for battle, even though her expression was terrified. She was like a cornered animal and she would cut anyone who came close.

Their Chief raised both hands, quieting his people. His decision would seal her fate. He pointed to Jem then to their cave's exit, to the cold, dark night.

_She was banished. _

Jem cried for mercy. It was worse than murder. She now had no people, no future and she would more than likely freeze to death during one of the frigid nights to follow. Her hands lifted, begging for mercy – but there was none.

Malk came forward, raising a spear at Jem. She needed to leave - _now_.

Defeated, Jem carefully backed up, her expression dour and hostile.

One of the clan women removed the screen from their exit and arrogantly thrust a thumb for her to depart quickly. She never liked Jem and was happy to see her go.

The woman did leave but not before making eye contact with Lena. She watched as Jon moved to her side, comforting the princess, and still staring daggers at Jem.

It was doubtful, but if Jem did survived into the warm months - she vowed to kill them both.

/

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The temperate months finally came, the frigidity melting, and the bright ball of light in the sky warmed the world around them. There was much exultation from the tribe, peace and pride, which was reflected in the green returning to trees and the flowers and grasses pushing their way up through rich soil. It was a good time to be alive.

Only a few men and women had succumbed during the cold time and most of them were old and had lost their usefulness. Nevertheless, they were given respectful ceremonies then, as was fitting to their elders, were taken deep into the forest to be claimed by the lower creatures. The cave dwellers loss was nature's gain.

It was what it was.

This day all but a few of the men remained behind, in and near their home, while the women hunted greenery, herbs and special flowers. Their healer needed to keep her supplies filled for future care or disaster. Also, the vegetation that had been missing from their diets during the cold could now be heartily consumed. A celebration honoring the god of life was planned. The children were especially pleased because it meant vividly told stories, playing, and abundant food. Plus, the children were urged to run wild during the festivity; a delight after being sequestered in their cave during the many months of cold.

The men felt they deserved a respite, lying lazily about, sleeping or – for the more ambitious – creating and sharpening weapons. Three days before the hunters had tracked and killed a large beast; a mastodon. They brought its edible parts back for the women to skin, flay, store, dry and cook. It would keep their tribe sated for months. Then they made a return trip to take its bones to fashion new defenses, jewelry, and even cave decor for their dwelling. The joy from their conquest was contagious and a general feeling of happiness befell the tribe.

However, there was one exception.

Lena wandered away from her female companions in the forest, lost in thought. There was safety in numbers but she did not care. She felt healthy, having recovered from her exposure during the cold months, but other problems more emotional than physical surfaced. Lena walked to a place where she always found solace.

Dismally, she thought about Ceta who was only a little older than she. The female already had four children, including her youngest daughter who was very attached to Lena and had saved her life. Lena adored the family but now Ceta was expecting a fifth baby. She had proudly shown-off her expanding belly to the other females who cooed over and petted her. Lena felt miserable that she could not share in her friend's happiness.

It was not fair.

She and Jon had been together now for nearly six months, he had taken her often, a goal other than pleasure now in his mind. Yet, Lena was not showing any sign of being with child. Jon often placed his hands on her belly, as if he thought by touching the area he could magically make it happen. Lena did not have the words to tell Jon that she and her previous mate had been together for a year; Kreg had taken her almost as often as Jon (albeit with less confidence and skill), but the miracle had never happened. Perhaps she was a female that the gods had decided was not meant to have young ones? If so, she could be deemed useless to her man and would easily and legitimately be cast aside for another woman.

As it was, Jon's often glowering countenance as he looked at her made Lena think he felt she was purposely doing something to prevent his seed from taking hold. She was a healer, after all, and had magical powers many did not understand. Perhaps they thought she had an ability to prevent herself from being made with child?

Oddly, at one time Lena would not have minded the distinction. She might have been happy in her singleness. As a healer, she could merely tend to her people and, along with her mother, be respected for the naturopath she was. Yet, something changed. She had grown attached to her mate and wanted to please him, to bring him the men-children he so desired. Lena yearned for his approval and was not certain what made him so different in comparison to the other males. Why, when she saw Jon, when he came into their bed grotto, he made her feel eager and wanting, why she anticipated his touch during those all too brief dark times they had alone. It was an odd sensation, this surrender; a strangeness that both disturbed and excited Lena.

Crouching to pick up a few small stones during her journey, the woman moaned her discontent. Lena deeply feared she was a great disappointment to him – or would be without a child. In their society true men were distinguished by the children they produced. Could Jon really hope to be their leader one day if he could not sire a child with their current chief's daughter?

Brooding, she came upon her river and waterfall. The liquid sprang from it eagerly and with much abundance, the white rain melting from further up in the mountains and making the cascade plentiful. Lena skipped the stones in the river, mildly smiling at the game taught to her by Kreg so long ago. She then pulled off her cape, shoes and Jon's necklace. She laid them to the side and briefly thought of dispensing with her dress but decided it needed washing as much as her own skin.

She and the others in the tribe did not bathe often but Lena liked to occasionally allow the water to fall on her head and use a soap-root to scrape off the dirt and sweat that had caked her body during the long cold months. Her people never came out to clean themselves during the winter because the icy waters caused illness. The Chief had declared the falls evil during the cold months because of what they did but the gods, when it became warmer, were far more kind. Most of the clan simply preferred to stay away from water altogether unless they were drinking, fishing or digging for water-life.

The waterfall was not big, it only fell the length of a few man-sizes but it was enough to wet her skin and hair, causing its wildness to flatten under the pressure, and allowing her to whip it back, spraying the area with drops of moisture. Lena lifted the soap-root and massaged her body with it, rubbing her face and under her arms. She once again considered dispensing with her dress. Yet, something deep inside told her not to do it. There was a vague, unseen threat clouding her perception and Lena felt safer clothed.

Then she heard a noise and lifted her head, eyes searching the area, fearful. Was there perhaps a saber-toothed tiger on the prowl? Or worse, men from neighboring tribes looking for new mates? Lena's gift had her on high alert, that foresight which allowed her to see things others did not, but this time she did not truly sense danger.

She sniffed the air then smiled.

A curious Jon had tracked her to this place and he, holding his impressive spear, watched her curiously from the edge of the dry land. Lena waved at him, indicating her mate should join her under the water. He gave her an unsure look, puzzled but also entertained by the view before him. He looked up at the bright ball in the sky. It _was_ warm. She watched as he laid his spear aside, took off his own cape, shoes and his under skins, baring all. Jon then tentatively made his way through the water and to the falls. He joined her behind the rushing torrent.

Jon watched as Lena rubbed the soap-root in her hands then touched his bared chest, rubbing to clean away months of filth. She stood on a flat rock that brought her up nearly to his own height and he was fine with and even roused by her ministrations. That was until she tried to use the same substance on his beard and hair. He pulled her hands away, proud of his manly growth, not wanting it stunted by an unknown substance. He did, however, lean forward and sniffed Lena's hair, sodden and unusually flat now, and decided he did like the fragrance. Jon nodded his consent and she proceeded with more vigor, gladly serving her man. He would never show it but it was at times like this, when Lena took charge of him, that Jon sensed he was lucky to have captured such a fine female. She knew her place but also understood how far she could overstep; making their lives together unpredictable and stimulating.

They both stepped under the waterfall, rinsing thoroughly. Jon was suddenly taken off guard when Lena cupped her hands and splashed him soundly with the icy liquid. He sputtered briefly then mimicked her moves and soon they were playing like children, gleefully screeching and drenching one another - and laughing.

They did not laugh often. There was very little in the way of a cave people's life to make them feel the joy that would produce laughter.

The couple then paused in their fun and quieted. He moved slowly up on her and a hand lifted to touch her damp hair. Lena backed away a little and once again stepped up on the flat rock. She leaned in to sniff, catching a new fresh scent from her mate. They had gotten used to their winter aroma and would have to relearn each other once again.

He reached for the shoulder of her garb and Lena knew Jon wanted her to disrobe entirely. She did not immediately do as ordered but Lena did do something that bewildered and fascinated Jon.

She leaned forward, close to his face, and gently placed her mouth on his. Gently, she took his lower lip between her teeth and drew on his mouth. Softly, Lena released him and watched his reaction. He did not know what she was doing but he liked it. Jon leaned forward, grunting, indicating he wanted her to do it again. Lena smiled, somewhat pleased she had a kind of influence over her man, and she indulged him. Slowly, she did the same to his upper lip, this time allowing the tip of her tongue to ever so slightly touch his own. Lena felt his mouth respond under her own.

In the past, and even with his current mate, Jon had used his mouth to give pleasure, running it along female bodies, touching them in intimate areas, but this was the first time a female had used her own lips to tantalize _him_. It was fitting that it was Lena, his chosen woman, one day to be the mother of his children. This lip to lips contact was something they would need to explore further. He lifted his arms to hold her but before they could proceed he felt his woman suddenly stiffen in his embrace. He knew the look on her face. She was sensing something and it frightened her.

Before he could take action or consider anything further, Jon felt a hard blow to the back of his head. He pitched to the side, out of the water, and fell unconscious.

Lena was at first stunned and panicked. She cried out her fear. Then, she saw her.

Jem,_ the fallen_, stood before her under the waterfall, looking enraged and beastly from her time alone, cast out from her tribe. Her clothes were in shreds and her eyes were furious and feral. Jem lifted her club and took a swing at Lena but her alerted prey was too quick and dodged the attack.

Lena noted that Jem's movements were erratic, less skilled than she remembered. So many moons and sunrises alone in the cold, not finding enough food, and half crazed with her exile, had made its mark on the formerly daunting warrior woman. Despite her ordeal, Jem was still powerful and dangerous – and she wanted her rival dead. Lena dodged another swing and quickly saw that she needed to get Jem away from Jon's fallen body. In her addled state she might do something to harm him, taking advantage of his oblivion.

_He was her mate and she would not see him mortally injured by anyone._

As far as Jem was concerned, at this moment Jon was secondary. It was the chief's daughter who had done this to her. Jem's expression was absurd with vengeance. Yet, she was also triumphant in that she had caught up with Lena. She might never have Jon but, if Jem had anything to do with it, no other female would either. Eventually, she would do him in as well; make Jon pay for his dismissal of her. But that was _after_ she was done with Lena. Jem was determined to be this female's end. She hated her. She had taken her man, tribe, and dignity. She must die!

Lena glanced once again at the unconscious Jon, who could be of no help, and then she backed up, her eyes searching for anything she could use as a weapon. She managed to dodge many swings from Jem and used her cupped hands against the rapidly rushing waters of the falls to spray cold liquid into the woman's face, briefly blinding her, but also managing to make her even more infuriated.

Frantic, Lena sprang from behind the falls onto dry land and quickly picked up small stones to launch at the frenetic female as she followed. Two had hit their mark, causing bloody cuts on Jem's cheek and temple, dazing her. Lena took advantage of her distraction, bent at the waist, and ran full force into Jem's mid-section.

The club flew from the woman's hand as Jem fell flat on her back, with Lena on top of her. The females struggled with one another, pulling hair, hissing and punching. Conversely, Jem eventually and ably managed to switch positions on Lena and the chief's daughter could feel sharp stones and gravel dig into her bare back and shoulders. Jem's hands moved to Lena's throat and she pressed hard, shaking her. Lena could feel the air deprivation and her hands searched desperately for something to grasp and hold; anything to defend herself. She was growing dizzy and the last thing Lena wanted to see was Jem's fanatical and triumphant scowl before she lost her life.

Then, Lena's hand rested on a heavy, flat stone about the size of her fist and she brought it up quickly and forcefully against Jem's head. Lena thankfully felt her weight fall away. It might have stopped there. Jem was too hurt and exhausted to continue; lying beside her foe, but Lena knew this would never be the end of the fear and raging battles if she did not do what was necessary.

Part of Lena regretted the inevitable. She was a healer, the saver of life, and not a taker. But she would do the same to any man or woman who threatened the lives of her mate and those she cared for. Lena picked up Jem's thick club and dispensed prehistoric justice. She slammed it again and again against Jem's skull until she was certain the woman was dead.

Lena then dropped the club beside her target, stood shakily for a moment and looked down at her handiwork. The woman's head was pulped and the face was barely recognizable. Despite her resolve, knowing the punishment was suitable, Lena could almost feel a sort of bile rise in her throat. She was human, even if only in the early stages of humanity, after all.

She heard a grunt and saw Jon, having just awakened, staring at the scene.

He touched the back of his sore head but had seen at least part of their struggle. Jon balanced himself, his other hand reaching out at the lip of the hill where the waterfall flowed, holding himself steady. His woman had done what she had to and he was proud. His expression showed it, as did his nod, and he was pleased that she acknowledged his confirmation. Jon retreated to get his skins then, when he had dressed, he came to stand by her side. Both now looked at the body, solemn but conquering.

They looked at one another, understanding. This was a good place and they would not have it sullied by Jem's evil memory.

He helped Lena take her deep into the forest, away from their falls, their place, to allow other predators to feast. They would never speak of Jem or this moment again, not to each other or their people. She was not worthy of being spoken of. She was gone and the others would always think the cold months had killed her. In a way they had.

Jem was gone long before she attacked and tried to murder Lena.

/

During the evening, back in their comfortable cave, the couple ate and communed as usual.

Jon socialized with the other men, grunting through a game with stones and sticks, and Lena playing with the children. She now smiled at Ceta for the first time in many moons. A new confidence had welled up within Lena. She had time. Jon was content with her and their life together.

Jon and Lena - and their people - were good.

Later, she and Jon would retire to their alcove to explore bodies, lips, passion and – yes – even affection and love. There was a new understanding between them, a cherished bond, and they were blessed by the gods, having found one another.

Nothing could ruin what they had now. And, for time, Lena was right.

This night Jon and Lena would conceive their first child together.

/

**MORE TO COME.**

_(Please forgive the delay in chapters. This was more my fault than Dixie's. Some pressing personal problems have arisen in my "real life", interfering with story editing. Hopefully, the next couple chapters will be a little quicker. Dixie says we are closing in on the end!) – Becky 99_

_WE ARE! Give the wrap up a couple more chapters - Dixie_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

He was restless. She had noticed it for a while. Jon did not sleep well, usually wandering the vast labyrinth of caves at night only to return to their own grotto in the early hours of the morning. Lena had thought he might have found another woman, perhaps now bored with her since she had given birth to his son, with another was on the way. One evening she followed him. Lena soon discovered that after stalking the inside perimeter Jon would go outside and look up into the night sky. And there he would stay, sometimes standing and often times sitting on the ground or a boulder, for hours, just looking up. She did not understand at first but later it would become clear.

Her father was unwell, had slowed considerably, and many understood the end was near, including Jon. There was still much to do before the cold months and although the chief gave orders from his sick-bed, his memory was not good and most of his people only pretended to listen out of respect. They then carried on as usual. His woman was constantly by his side. She had urged Lena to make amends with her father. Their rift had gone on too long. Lena considered it but, as yet, had not made a move. His betrayal of her had been deep. Lena could forgive Jon because it was part of what he was, his ambition, and he made no apologies. But her father _did_ know better but deceived her anyway. Still, it did work out in the long run. Jon was the right man for her, as it turned out. Lena could not deny it. If only their chief and her man had gone about it in another way and had not used her as a bargaining tool …

Lena was now carrying her and Jon's second child. There first, Koen, had now seen the warm months three times and Jon was very proud of his strong and courageous man-child. He was also pleased when Lena showed him the growth of her stomach, his second progeny soon to be born. His touch during the months when they knew she was with child was always gentle. Lena marveled at this because so many of their males did not understand that when their women were expecting they had to treat them with less force, that a greedy move could hurt their women and the children they carried. Jon's awareness, his intuitive good sense, convinced her he would also make a good leader.

Yet, he still brooded and often times did not spiritually seem to be in the same room with the others of his tribe.

At first she thought she might have done something wrong, something to anger him, then Lena thought it was their chief's ill-health. He and Jon had grown close, it seemed. Soon Lena, who was probably more aware of her mate's moods than most, realized Jon was distracted for a number of reasons. He had sat back and waited for so long and now change was in the air. What he was envisioning she did not know. Yet, darkness crept inside of Lena and she was frightened.

Curious, one evening Lena followed Jon outside, as he had wandered for so many nights, and she watched him. Again he seemed to be looking up at the stars, at a special spot in the sky, but soon she came to grasp he was not looking at the flecks of lights during the darkness but at the mountains – where he had once lived. She wondered if Jon was nostalgic, missing his life in the hills, then she discovered it was not home-sickness but the memory of a vow he once made. His people had thrown him away and he had sworn revenge, but as yet had not taken action. He did not have the power to declare war but one day he would.

Lena had hoped with his acceptance into their clan, now united with she and their people, his pledge of retaliation would go away. But it had not. It was stronger than ever. She could see his eyes narrow and grow cold in the semi-dark; a low growl emanating from between his lips. Carefully, Lena walked over to Jon and with a short feminine grunt urged him to come back inside. Instead, he lifted a hand and mimed her to join him. Lena did. His arm slid around her caped shoulders and she looked to where he did, seeing a small spot of light. It was possibly a bond-fire alit outside of his home cave. On most nights this would not be visible but it was so clear this evening, the wind having blown away any fog or smoky air, that the mountain view was unobstructed and the diminutive very visible.

The warm months were ending and the air was starting to grow crisp. It was not yet time for the white rain but they had their wood piled, meats salted, and some vegetation stored as well. Now anything the hunters brought home would be well-regarded extras. She and Jon's young one would be born during the cold months. It could be a good time if Jon allowed it – if she could distract him with the things that were currently beneficial and not old conflicts.

The baby suddenly kicked, as if testing her theory. Lena allowed a quick in drawn of breath and touched her belly, smiling. Jon looked down and she took his hand and placed it where his active offspring was making its presence known. He smiled as well. Another male-child. He was certain of it.

A cry unexpectedly came from the caves. Lena recognized it as belonging to her mother.

Jon would be their chief by dawn.

/

He could not stand during the grieving ceremony but Lena relented at her mother's urging. She sat beside him on the animal skin, held their chief's hand, and cooed gently as her mother sprinkled him with powders that would assure his acceptance into the world beyond. The chief looked wearily at Lena from where he lay and whispered: "Dasa", which was their tribal word for "daughter". Lena replied: "Dacha" which meant "father" or "honored one". It was an acceptance if not outright forgiveness on her part and this appeared to appease their chief. He relaxed, the music and funeral dirge echoing about the common cave and inner chamber.

Jon stood away from them, Koen by his side, the young one watching with interest. Jon merely studied the situation, ready to stake his claim, and feeling an odd weight now resting on his shoulders. He and Lena's father understood each other and while they had never quite been family, mostly because of the way he had manipulated his way into their tribe and into his daughter's bed, the chief knew Jon would lead his people well. He would keep all he valued safe.

The Chief was content and his grip went lax in Lena's hand.

She looked up at her mother who stopped dusting him with her powders.

The music quieted.

He had crossed over and it was now his mate's duty to crown another. She looked at Lena and wished, not for the first time, she had been born a male. This was usually the point where physical battles commenced, not just in honor of the dead, but to pick their next chief, to show who was the most worthwhile. Instead, the chief's woman, their revered healer, put her materials down. She then picked up her mate's large, impressive cape and gently lay it across Lena's arms as she kneeled before her mother.

Lena nodded and stood carefully, regarding her swollen abdomen. She walked to the cave's far wall and slowly approached Jon, bowing ever so slightly and respectfully, presenting their symbol of chiefdom.

The deceased had made his choice.

Jon took it from her without hesitation, abruptly wrapping the cape around his shoulders, and then looked from a demur Lena to his people. He raised his spear, allowing a roar of acceptance and superiority, then watched to see if there were any who were willing to fight him for their chance at rule. There were not many who qualified. All knew Jon was the strongest and that his children, that of their princess, had blood right. However, many men and women had been with the clan for years, some the descendence of those who had started their community, and might feel they should be the new chief and their families given an opportunity to hold rein because of seniority. Yet, with his son and heir growing like a weed and with another on the way, Jon was not going to allow that to happen. He was already a prince, although this tribe was not aware of his past, and he would fight all who came at him and keep the leadership for himself, Lena and his brood.

Now, and for years to come, paranoia would grip their Chief. His would be a brutal reign, less forgiving than their former leader, but the clan would adapt.

The only man who dared to approach Jon was Malk and it was not to lay claim but to stand beside their Chief. He also raised his spear, in unity, and soon all the men and women were doing the same, shouting, screeching and welcoming their new ruler!

All but Lena, the tribe's new Queen, and her mother demonstrated a calm woe. She had left him to his people, to their cries of triumph. The women were now tending to their dearly departed, wrapping him, sprinkling powders, and praying they and their tribesmen would not be thrust into darkness during their new chief's reign.

/

Her mother and Keli had helped with the birthing.

The girl was older now and ever since her mother, Ceta, had died during one of the coldest months they could remember, she had thrown herself into healing. Keli studied under Lena and her mother and had helped with many births since her ninth summer. But her resolve was slowly fading with this delivery.

Lena, who she adored nearly as much as her own mother, was in much pain and there was too much blood. Keli cringed as she howled in agony and deliriously cried for her mate – but he was not available to her or anyone but those who had followed him to the mountain. Why Jon had chosen this time, when his mate was ready to give birth and there was white rain on the ground, and more up on the elevation, no one truly knew. The nearest an explanation came was that the mountain people would not be expecting an assault this time of year.

But he should have remained behind to see his child born, Lena's mother sniped. She had sensed this birthing would be hard. She could see the stress on her daughters face during her final weeks. She needed her man to stay and comfort her.

Jon did not listen. He had already waited too long to take his vengeance and, he was certain, they would return before the birthing. Lena looked up at him with regret before he departed, petting his beard and mewing gently, but he would not be swayed by his woman, children, or any others too weak to follow. He grunted his goodbye and turned to walk away, a trail of warriors behind him.

Malk had his second son stay behind, he who would make a fine spearman one day, to protect the women. He and his eldest would go with their chief, along with some of their best warriors and hunters. They would be gone for nearly thirty moons, camping, strategizing, and taking prisoners.

It was on the twenty-fifth moon since the men's departure that Lena started her pains … Koen wanted to know what was happening, why his mother screamed with such agony, but the women kept him and the other children away.

Lena had grown so pale and weak that her mother feared they would lose her. She could only imagine the fury from their fiery Chief if that happened. Yet, she felt it was his own fault. His woman needed him and he had abandoned her for some ridiculous quest that might get him and the other men killed. What would the tribe do if they never returned? Her departed mate would never do such a thing, especially in the cold months. He was there for Lena's birth – and all those many little ones she had lost, the children that came too soon and could not survive. But he was a good mate and never deserted her or strayed for another woman although it was his right. She had never given him a son but he was so please to have his _dasa_ … and Lena's mother hoped she would understand that one day.

The scream of a newborn was heard, loud and robust. Another boy as Jon had predicted. Lena's mother was pleased. She doubted Lena, with all the trouble they had this time, would ever be able to have another child. They had managed to stop the bleeding but if she had been less strong Lena would most definitely have lost her life during this delivery. She would compel Lena in the future to take precautions with her man, drink the fluids her mother gave her, use the creams and ointments provided, before he took her to bed - just to be certain she would never again find herself in a situation where death loomed if she once again found herself with child.

The older woman concentrated on Lena, trying to see into the future, to use her gift. She did not see an untimely death for Lena but something obscure and strange _did_ appear. What she saw was large birds of some kind, like none she had ever seen before, making loud sounds as they rest on the ground. And from them sprang people … Alive and well … and wearing such strange clothes ... It was not possible for people to come out of birds, she knew.

What did the vision mean?

/

Jon returned to them triumphant. He had lost a few men but had also gained more fine warriors, men like himself, strong and fierce, after having defeated his brothers. He left the mountain wounded with their women and Jon urged his own mother to come with him, to meet his mate and child, but she could not. She did love her youngest son, had missed him, but she also loved her other children – those he had destroyed. She could not sully their memory by leaving with him, despite the way they had banished him in the first place. Her first duty was to her people.

He left her and the others, his revenge assuaged, and his selected mountain men agreed to come with him because Jon promised them power and females but only if they followed his rule. There were many unattached women in his current tribe and the warriors salivated with the idea of a conquest of a different kind.

Jon had sent a few men ahead, including Malk, announcing their return. A feast was to be prepared and they would greet their company with all the respects do to fine fighting men.

The music and reception started the minute the warriors filed in. The warm cave, with its muted light and interesting décor fascinated the new tribesmen – as did the females who were all attractive, tall and limber. It could have been ugly but Jon warned the men they could not simply come in and take what they wanted. These were a more refined people and subtly would be their best course. In future weeks that would not prevent rapes from happening, the mountain men often wanting what did not belong to them, but there were still far less than might have been expected by these brutish warriors. Most of the females were pleased with the handsome new blood that was introduced into their clan and that made selection easier. However, many of the original clansmen were angered by their dwindling female stock - but resigned.

"Dacha!" Koen ran to his father and was scooped up into his arms. Jon's eyes swept the cave but he did not see Lena. Panic gripped him for a moment until he saw her mother. The woman gestured to him and he gently dropped his boy to the ground, watching him run off to play with the other children. He quickly made his way across the common cave to where the older woman indicated.

He was stunned to see his Lena laying so still, the torch casting an odd light about her inert form. In her arms rested his second son, bundled in skins. Jon crouched beside her, touched the little one's dark head, and then he softly spoke her name, "Lena." Jon shrugged out of his cap as her eyes fluttered open.

She smiled up at him, exhausted, and lifted a weak hand to touch his beard. He was home now and she was so very pleased. They looked together at their new son.

Keli watched them, Lena's mother by her side, and she smiled. All would be well now that their chief had returned. Lena would get better and peace would return to their tribe.

Lena's mother was not so sure. Those future visions were heavy in her head and she wished she knew what they meant. She found them foreboding.

It would not matter. When the warm months returned to them Lena's mother would be dead, only six months after the demise of her mate.

/

More so than ever in the past, there would be tragedy mixed with joy and unending hardship. The weather would change, a fog constantly surrounding their territory, even during the warm months, seldom allowing the sun to peak through, warming their land. Some whispered that they had been cursed; the gods unhappy with Jon's leadership, yet few would try to usurp his rule. Those who did were beaten or exiled.

Fear and suspicion would become their way of life.

Yet, there would also be joy.

Four summers after Jon became chief of their tribe, against all odds, Lena would give birth again … and their daughter would bring great pleasure – for a short time.

/

**MORE TO COME.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

When Sessa was born he stared at her as if his new daughter was a strange beast, a creäture of unknown origin, of which he could not possibly have sired. But it was obvious, even as a newborn, she was his. The blue eyes, full but firm mouth, and even a slight flare of nostrils, much like her father, were visible. Even more evidence lay in Sessa's boisterous scream of rage at having been pulled from the comfort of her mother's womb.

Jon was accepting but disappointed.

He had counted on a third man-child. He knew how to handle young males, teaching them the fine art of spear throwing, hand to hand combat, and where to attack prey in a place that would do the most damage. He enjoyed the company of his offspring, even if Lena thought he was often too rough with them. Jon reasoned that his sons needed harshness sporadically to learn the basics of survival in this ferocious world where they lived. And there was no denying their worship of Jon, despite his often severe ways. They sought his approval and were appreciative when they received it. They were faithful issue and would do anything to make Jon proud. He was their chief, father and champion.

_What_ was he going to do with a female child?

Her mate's disillusionment was clear but Lena did not care. She was delighted and would teach Sessa all she knew. Perhaps the child would grow to be a healer, a reflection of Lena as Koen and Jime were their father's child-warriors. Sessa would truly be hers, or so Lena thought, and she would love her like her sons but perhaps more because, although Jon did not know it, Sessa would be their last baby. Lena knew, through her gift or merely instinctually, she could not have another child.

Jon had watched Lena hum, gurgle, and purr over the little one only a few hours after the difficult birth and decided, as only an arrogant leader would, that he would allow it. The she-child made his woman happy and he supposed he would find some use for Sessa at a later time. She had to have some merit. After all, she had been made by his seed.

Keli and another female she had assisting her did their job well and, watching their chief, the girls could almost smile. He seemed totally confused by this development as he turned and walked into the common cave area to commune with his people, to tell them their queen was well and the child born.

Lena missed her mother at a time like this but also wondered how she would have reacted when learning Lena found herself with child again, despite the precautions she had taken. Would she have given her something to stop Jon's seed from growing? Perhaps a potion to dispense with Sessa altogether? Looking down at her little one Lena could never imagine allowing such a thing to happen. Ultimately, Sessa would become a ray of sunshine in an all too bleak world for Lena.

Ever since Jon had become Chief, that was five summers ago, he spent very little time being a generous companion. They shared a grotto, they mated, often communicated, and he even occasionally tried to be kind. But Jon was no longer hers. He belonged to everyone else, his focus on his people, his progeny, and an ever-growing need for something elusive. Lena often saw it in his eyes when they were outside and he stared at the horizon. He took risks and he wanted it all. It frightened Lena but more often it saddened her.

Sessa grew.

Many in and out of their tribe feared Jon but his girl-child, despite the chief constantly shaking her away and hardly ever looking at her, often found the toddler underfoot or clinging to his leg. Eventually he inwardly admitted he did feel a fondness for her. When she was old enough, he thought, and if she looked anything like her mother, Sessa might be an enticement to a neighboring tribe. He could trade her for power and supplies; give her to the son of some powerful chief …

But then, as he watched her grow, as the three then four winter-old came to sit on his lap during meals or pretty much anytime she felt like it, as she unashamedly placed her arms around his neck and did not let go, adoring him, Jon's stance changed. He decided if she would be used in such a way, given to a chief or his son, the male he allowed to be her mate with better be special. No, not just powerful but a superior warrior. Then, Jon's mind supplied, if her man _ever_ hurt her in any way he would have to seriously damage him.

Lena watched the progression as Sessa sprouted. And, despite the fact she was her father's daughter, more warrior than healer, her mother felt warmed.

[]

One morning, very early, Lena awoke from a dream that was very strange. She saw strange birds in the sky. They made loud noises and from them emerged a very odd tribe wearing thin, ill-chosen skins. She saw hunters throwing spears at these birds but the weapons would merely bounce off the sides of their tough skins. It was strange and frightening.

In the dream she could hear herself screaming. She was furious and grieving. And there was another emotion involved, the feeling that something very precious had been taken from her by an entity that was unworthy yet still a significant threat.

She hated her and wanted her dead.

Shaken, Lena sat up and looked over at her children. The boys were deeply asleep and little Sessa, laying closer to she and Jon, was a bit more restless but also asleep. Lena touched Jon's shoulder but after a day of exploring the forest he would not be disturbed. She could talk with no one about her vision, if that was what it was, and once again Lena missed her mother. She would have understood. Lena did not know that before she passed away her mother had the same dream.

One week later, entering once again into the warm months, Jon and his two male-children were fated to go deep into the forest. It was time for his eldest to make his first kill. Koen was still young but old enough to catch small prey. Jime would do well to observe, to learn from his brother's triumph and mistakes. Both of Jon's young were excited.

Sessa want to go but Lena told the little one she could not, there was no room for her. This was her father's time to bond with his male-young before they became men. Instead, Lena urged, Sessa should stay behind and observe her mother, Keli and the other women and offspring, help them crush small stones, leaves and flowers into fine mystical powders. Sessa was angered, crying when her chief and brothers left her behind. She stamped her feet and ran to her bed of furs and skins. She threw herself down and refused to move for hours.

Again, Lena was reminded of her mate's temper. Both she and Jon, and many of the tribesmen, had spoiled Sessa. One day, Lena feared, she would be forced to discipline the child severely if she continued to misbehave. Better her than Jon, Lena thought with a smile. Jon allowed Sessa to do whatever she liked, within reason. She was his beautiful but annoying little princess.

Looking at the girl beside her, Lena remembered Keli's mother, Ceta, and how well her friend dealt with her female children. Keli was a wonderful example of a little one being brought up right. Soon, Lena knew, she would be ready for mating. It was sad that her mother was not here to show her the way. Everyone, including Malk, grieved deeply when Ceta had passed. Lena decided early on she would show Keli the way, how to be a good woman, and she hoped Keli's eventual mate would not just desire her but would also be kind and respectful.

Lena looked over to where Sessa's lump of furs lay. The girl had not moved a muscle for a long time. She was probably resting, having cried herself to sleep. Lena returned to her grinding when a thought came to her. She looked up again, observing the unmoving furs, and then she tossed her tools aside. Quickly, Lena made her way into the grotto. She pulled the skins aside and realized Sessa was nowhere to be seen! Lena cried out, panicked, and began searching the immediate area. Several women and a few men came to see what the emergency was and Lena lifted the girl's bedding skins, showing the tiny one was missing.

She gestured frantically that everyone should comb the caves but it quickly struck Lena that Sessa must have wandered away, out of their home, following Jon and the boys on their adventure. She was determined to go with them … and for a child who had not yet seen five winters the creatures that lived in the fog meant death!

[]

She was lost for two full days, the entire clan searching for the child, and she was eventually found near the lower river, lying on the damp grass, coughing and shivering, benumbed and barely alive. Malk had brought her back to an agitated Lena. She tended to her child the best she could. She wrapped her, gave her warm drinks and sprinkled the girl with bright healing powders. She cooed to Sessa and sang gently, rocking her in a restorative and encompassing embrace.

There was no improvement.

Jon and the boys had returned the morning of the third day from their hunt, Koen proudly holding his kill, three small rodents. Their chief, having discovered what happened to Sessa, was furious and on the warpath. Why hadn't his hunters tracked her down sooner? Who could he punish? He growled and snarled. The children, women and some of the men cowering, stayed away. A few brave souls sat close to the common fire but most hid-out in their own grottos.

Sessa became conscious for a while and there was hope as her father leaned forward and she groggily lifted hands and pulled at his thick beard. Unhappily, one week after her return the little girl died. Although she had not been attacked by a beast she had been exposed to the elements for too long. There was nothing anyone could do.

Lena's grief was so deep she would not allow Sessa to be taken from her arms. She was her beloved and reason for living. Sessa could not be gone. Lena wailed, screamed and hissed when Jon tried to take the child away to be given a princess's funeral. She would be burned; her spirit would fly high in the sky for the gods to take into eternity.

Jon growled at Lena, exasperated. His own grief had made him gruff and inconsolable. He did not know how to empathize during this time of anguish. He had never felt such despair. Even before, long ago, when he had thought he lost Lena, there had still been hope.

Finally, young Keli reasoned with Lena and made her give the girl up, wrapping her with deep reverence, and giving the tiny body to Jon who, holding the bundle, took her outside and gently lay her on the stack of sticks that had been piled high the day before.

The wood was ignited and the tribe came out to watch, including Koen and Jime who had a difficult time understanding how a female child they had grown up with for nearly five winters was no longer alive. The old ones who went away, they understood, their time was done. But Sessa had been so little … smaller than either of them.

Lena came weakly out of the cave, having eaten very little while she nursed Sessa. She was helped by Keli who held Lena by the shoulders and patted her hair gently. Lena had been there for her when her mother had passed. Keli would be there for Lena.

The sun was setting, the dark sky approaching, causing the flames and sparks to cast eerie shadows all about the cave entrance and forest beyond.

Jon looked over at his woman and for the first time in his life he felt inadequate.

[]

Nearly two weeks later Lena would finally show signs of coming back to herself. She turned over in her furs one night while their male children slept. She cuddled close to Jon, finally accepting his warmth. He was a wake and had touched the tracks of tears from her eyes and gave what comfort he could, holding her and stroking her hair. He would not make a demand of her even though they had not mated for a long time. Oddly, he was not in the mood. It was an odd sensation since he almost always wanted his woman.

Two days later he would follow Lena to their falls, to the place that held memories of both ecstasy and a triumph over a bitter foe. They would clean themselves, undress, touch and mate. For a time, while not truly happy, they were at least pleased to be in each other's company.

Sessa would never be forgotten but they would move on. They had to.

In the distance, as Lena and Jon stepped from the water, redressing in their skins, they would hear those strange sounds, the ones from Lena's dream or vision; sounds from those strange big birds. Lena would realize menace was now stirring. She would look at Jon, his eyes alight and expression suddenly excited. Lena would feel fear for she recognized that _something_ Jon was searching for had come.

They would all take on a transformation. The clan would be themselves but also different people …. And the change would prove life changing for Lena, Jon and their entire tribe.

/

**Conclusion coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10Epilogue

**Chapter 10**

_They did not know when the change had taken place, there seemed to be a ripple in the air about them, a spark of electricity in the fog. They were themselves but also appeared as other people too. It made no sense._

_The tribe, never ones for multifaceted thought, collectively decided to ignore it._

[]

Malk's eldest son was what the tribe called a spearman. His talent and value lay in his ability to throw long, hard and accurately at any given target. He was young but possibly the best all-around fighter and weapons-man in their clan. Often, it made him over-confident. His name was Spi and he brought them a new woman.

She was carried over his shoulder and he was pleased and guarded with his prize. Others thought she was from a far-off tribe, possibly more progressive than their own, and they would be satisfied to learn from her. Lena, John and a few others knew she was from the giant birds in the sky. Not one of the flying monsters, they knew, but a new rare breed of animal. She was atypical, possibly even sent from the gods themselves, and more than worthy to be the new bride of their tribal chief!

Intrigued but uneasy, Lena felt only bad things coming from the new woman. Jon would not listen to her warnings and Lena not only felt hurt by his dismissal and rejection but also another seething, bitter emotion intruded. Jon had fought hard to make Lena his and she had accepted both his mastery and companionship long ago. She had given him fine sons and a much missed female-child. Jon could have had other women, especially once he became Chief, but until now he never felt the need. Now, this stranger from the sky came to them and she fascinated Jon, making him thoughtless with want.

As far as their chief was concerned - she was his for the taking!

Spi, of course, did not see it that way. She was _his_. He found the extraordinary female. The spearman looked to his father who stood, arms crossed over his chest, awaiting an out-come. Malk was a self-styled second in the command of their tribe, a prestigious position, and it was time for his son, always a dissenter, to learn his place.

The battle was quick. Jon's superior physical strength and fighting skills making short work of the capable but out-matched young male.

Lena had watched and felt sorry for Spi. He was still Ceta's man-child and she hated to see him abused. Lena continued to watch as Jon sent the new woman in the direction of their grotto. The healer had pulled their own bedding out of the alcove shortly after the white rain had left them. Their nest was now closer to the common area and fire. She claimed her gift had told her to do this but it was mostly done to appease a broken heart. _Sessa had died in that grotto.._.

Jon knew better than to question Lena's reasoning. He did not consider Sessa the cause. He merely knew Lena's intuition had often saved them from disaster. He supposed it had something to do with her healing gift.

Saddened, Lena was resigned initially to what was happening until Jon came over to their bed, pulled up one of the larger furs, and proceeded to take it to his new bride. _NO!_ Lena had skinned and dried that fur herself; the new woman might take her man but she would not get _everything_ that belonged to Lena!

Then Jon did something he had never done in the past. He had growled at her before, had grunted with great force and snarled his distaste, had even grabbed things from her hands without asking … but Jon had _never_ struck her or angrily pushed Lena away with a force to knock her over. Lena screamed her fury! She was convinced now that Jon was under the influence of an evil spell. The new woman was obviously a sorceress!

Lena then looked across the common-cave to her and Jon's man-children, who were nonchalantly tossing stones against a cave wall. If Jon were to have progeny with this woman … would Koen and Jime's position in the clan be in jeopardy?

Frustrated but curious, Lena stood and picked up a torch. She carefully followed Jon into the grotto and crouched beside him as he stared at the new arrival. She was very small, puny even, and the clothes she wore were even stranger than what Lena saw in her vision. Although her face was very fine her hair was too short and strangely flat, as if she had just come from the falls. Also, the coverings on her feet were bizarre. Lena had never seen anything like them.

Jon looked at Lena then back to the other woman. She was odd and he did not know what to make of her. He wanted the new female, almost as much as he had wanted Lena when he first saw her, but felt apprehensive. She shook and stared at them as if they were monsters.

Then, for no reason, she started to scream and utter unfamiliar words. Her mumblings shook in her throat and her cries were high-pitched and grating. Eventually, his new bride collapsed into her bed, a weak fist pounding the ground next to her. She sobbed uncontrollably.

Supportive, despite her fears and exasperation, Lena touched Jon's arm and indicated they should leave her alone for a while. Part of him, Lena could see, wanted to shake her off and stay in the grotto but Jon was not a foolish chief. If this woman was a gift from the gods he did not want their first coupling to be combat. He would woo her, touch her as a female of quality liked touching, as he had Lena. Tomorrow night was soon enough. Jon left reluctantly with his mate.

That evening Lena was disposed to give herself to Jon and although he seemed interested he was also nervous and suspicious, looking about the cave for a vengeful spearman. He now carried his own weapon with him wherever he walked and sat. He even took it to bed. For the first time since he claimed Lena so long ago Jon did not take her willing body. Again, Lena felt a deep sadness, now unwanted and nearly trivial to her man.

Still, as she lay next to him, a hand resting on his rugged shoulder, Lena considered the possibilities. The female from the sky, although not welcome, might one day make a fine servant. Lena reasoned that _she_ was still the queen of her people. The tribe would never accept another, particularly a weakly outsider! This stranger would merely be a second bride, despite her uniqueness. Many chiefs had more than one. Yes, Lena thought as she drifted off, her clan would rally behind their Queen and her men-children … even if Jon insisted otherwise …

Lena fell asleep and experienced another odd dream. She saw herself and Jon – and others in their tribe – and they were also wearing the clothes of the new woman. Lena saw herself with fair hair and Jon; intense but cleaner, like he was when he left the falls with her – and far more authoritative and clear thinking. She could see it in his manner. And they spoke in unfamiliar words together, like that of the new woman. He touched Lena's hair and cheek, smiling.

It pleased her, this uncommon gentleness in her man, and Lena smiled in her sleep.

[]

Never before had such beastly fury beset her. She felt fire through-out her body, screams, curses and sobs, spouting from her lips. _Find her! Bring her back! NOOOOW!_

She returned to Jon, Keli by her side, and looked once again at his grizzly head-wound. It was too serious. He was dying and all because of that evil bird-woman!

Her gift should have warned her!

Lena's grief-stricken sobs echoed around the inner and outer caves

[]

When the rock slammed down on his skull, Jon was caught off guard. How else, he thought, could such a small creature get the jump on him? The pain was excruciating, the female's aim was true, and the dizziness just before he passed out was coupled with both confusion and great clarity. He was not supposed to end this way. He was to grow old, watch his men-children become Kings, and he was to live and take all that the gods could give. And Lena … she would stay by his side. He … he … Jon did not have the words … The articulation of _love_ had not yet entered into his people's meager language skills. Yet, he felt sorry for his last treatment of Lena. She had always been a good, loyal woman. They had exchanged affection – and he vowed to be faithful. It was not required of him but he owed her so much … But he had strayed. He had looked for something that was not there and Jon had paid for it.

He had heard Lena's screams as if from the depths of a deep, dark hole. Because of him she would grieve again. It was unfair. If there was one thing Jon could be grateful for it was that Lena and his progeny would not be tossed from their home. She, the tribe's shaman-healer, was too valuable to their people. But, because of his foolishness, they would never keep their status, unless Lena wed again to their new chief. There was always a possibility there ….

Jon could feel himself being lifted, mourning robes draped over his shoulders. He recalled Lena's father being clothed like this before his passing. But Jon would not go out lying down. No. He would stand tall during the bereavement ceremony. He would be dusted with Lena's mysterious powders to insure his journey into the afterlife …

He heard music and keening … then a more desperate sound but he could not understand … Then he saw a new, unfamiliar people. _The enemy. _They were clothed like the female who had taken his life.

He ran. Jon's head hurt and he could feel the blood flowing down his face, but he ran from the cave and into the fog. As he made his escape Jon felt the same ripple they all felt days before. He dropped his staff, the one he had leaned on during the ceremony, and lifted hands up and forward – to feel his way along the stretch of space before him. Then, as darkness claimed him, Jon wished for a simpler life in the here-after – He hoped the struggle would not be as difficult and when her time came his woman, Lena, would join him in paradise …

He then collapsed to his knees and onto the ground.

[]

Lena recognized him from her vision … _Jon_? But no, it could not be. She watched as he cut the much loathed bird-woman from where they had lashed her. Lena had equated her with Jem who she had vowed to forget but could not under their current circumstances. Did he and the people who were with him not understand that she needed punishment? Why were they interfering with their clan's justice? Still, if he was here and alive … _Jon?_

It could not be Jon. He was in the land of the dead. Lena felt a heavy weight in her chest.

The tribe was confused, but these strangers were few, despite their godly weapons, and they were many. As the clan watched the enigmatic people leave with the woman, their prisoner, as they made their way from the cave, Lena cried-out the order and her people gave chase.

This would be ended NOW!

But there was a great light and fog. She and her people were forced away from their god-like rivals. The last thing Lena remembered before the darkness was a ripple. She had looked over at their confused spearman, the young man looking down at his own hands, then she gazed once again at the strangers – and she_ did_ see Jon. Lena was so pleased but so bewildered … He was alive … ALIVE … and she would take care of him forever …

"Jon?"

[]

_The ripple had left them, the feeling of two as one was gone; as it had dissipated so had a great deal of fear, distrust and fury._

**EPILOGUE:**

She cradled his head in her arms; the blood now cleaned away, and gently stroked his beard and face as he looked up at her. They sat in a corner of their common-cave, devalued but not necessarily scorned. Against all odds he was alive. They found her man near the side of a hill, lying unconscious. The gods had spared him and even though he would never be the same man she once knew, self-assured, coveting, and often severe, Lena was gratified. The unknown had taken her female infant, the power she and her two sons had acquired by Jon and the blood-right but, in return, it gave her a quiet, kind man - possessed with all the innocence of a man-child.

Koen and Jime? One day, if they were so inclined, they would fight one of Malk's progeny for the right to be their leader. Jon had done it and so would they. If they failed it was because they truly did not want it as much as their father had before them.

Lena hoped they did not want it. She had seen what happened when man was given too much power. Her father had deceived her and Jon had neglected and diminished her. Being the clan's leader was the pinnacle for any cave dweller but being a follower had its virtues. Again, she pushed hair away from Jon's eyes.

Now, Malk and his descendants ruled.

Lena looked over at Keli who, with her brothers and sisters, was taking the ceremony in with great interest. She noticed many young men also looking at Keli with favor. She was a comely girl and more-so now that her father ruled. Lena wished Ceta was alive to see this day. On the other hand, Lena considered, perhaps it was best she was gone. She would never know mistreatment from her good man.

A hand lifted to stroke her arm. "Spelza." Jon whispered, appreciative of Lena's care. He then looked from his woman to where the celebration was continuing for the tribe's new king. He would be a fine leader, Jon thought. One day when he was better Jon thought he might talk with Malk; ask how he could better serve him. Then perhaps, if he was really fortunate, their chief might explain to Jon how he came to be with these people. How did he attain this superior woman and have two strong man-children when all Jon could remember was a home up high in the mountains …

He sighed, closed his eyes, and rested his head close to Lena's breasts. Jon liked her scent and noticed that the woman wore a fine necklace of sharp fangs around her neck. He wondered where she got them. What an exceptional trophy they were …

Now he slept.

Content, Lena ran fingers through his long, tangled hair.

[]

THE END

Jan-May 2013

_**Thank you all so much for taking this epic ride with Becky and myself. Please, don't forget to let us know if you like the final chapter and the story as a whole. Your opinion(s) mean a great deal to us! Dixie**_


End file.
